


Yeah, You're Itchy

by Ri-Ryn (Ri_Ryn), Ri_Ryn



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Cute Ending, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri-Ryn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri_Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageura expected a wolf when he met Kuga’s captain in person. He got a puppy and an itch he’d never felt that he couldn’t scratch. (Shounen-ai Omake Ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, You're Itchy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Yeah, You’re Itchy
> 
> Author: Ri-Ryn
> 
> Genre: Humor/General
> 
> Word Count: 1184
> 
> Rating: M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T
> 
> Disclaimer: World Trigger belongs to Ashihara Daisuke.
> 
> Warnings: Explicit Language. Shounen-ai end, in humor. Fluff. K alliteration with names.
> 
> A/N: Osamu can’t hate anyone, I swear, saintly cinnamon roll that boy. I think the closest he came to it was threatening Kido to not make his teammates into scapegoats. Holy crap, the number of K alliteration in this. Team Mom Osamu.

* * *

“Oi, Shrimp, where the Hell have you been!?” Kageura stomped his way from the alcove to a duck faced Kuga and calm Murakami. “And where the hell is your captain, Shrimp!?” Kageura had been waiting half an hour, scaring the shit out of whoever caught a glimpse of him as they passed by.

“Sorry, my bad.” Kuga held a hand up in apology before pointing to Kou. “Murakami-senpai found and retrieved me again, and I forgot my phone this time.”

Kageura groaned, hand slapped over face and irritation rising. “And how the fuck is your captain supposed to find us if _you_ got lost with no phone?” Kageura glared, gold eyes fierce. “Unless you told him _where_ we were supposed to meet.”

Kuga scratch his chin nervously. “About that, Kageura-senpai…”

The scorpion user threw up his hands. “Fuck it, Chibi, I ain’t waiting for your captain and you owe me two matches now.”

Murakami figured he should at least to attempt to diffuse the other B-Rank agent. “Oi, Kage--”

Kageura scowled at him. “Shut it, Kou. I waited. Can you guess how many _bastards_ I had to suffer through because Shrimp was late and it’s a _fuckin’ highway_ here?” Kageura referenced the pin pricks he felt in his skin due to his side effect.

Kuga piped up. “You won’t have to wait long. My captain has an uncanny sense for finding me, the same way trouble seems to find him.”

Kageura stared at him in disbelief while Kou settled with Kuga sealing his own fate, dispersed by the calling of the white haired boy’s name down the hallway.

The demoted captain turned, expecting to see wolf- even a wolf’s in sheep’s clothing. All he saw as the figure approached was a freakin’ _puppy._ He scratched his arm absently.

“Kuga, sorry I’m late. I had to find you since you forget to mention the place,” Osamu collected a phone emblazed with Border from his pant pocket, handing it off to the attacker. “This too.” Osamu dipped his head in greeting, “Good afternoon, Murakami-senpai.”

“Mikumo.” Kou returned.

Osamu faced Kageura smiling, not at all put off by his general glaring demeanor and sharp teeth. He bowed before placing his hand out to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kageura-senpai, I’m Mikumo Osamu, captain of Tamakoma Second.”

Kageura scratched his arm harder at the unfamiliar prickling sensation. _The fuck…_ He glared, slapping away the captain’s hand, Osamu jumping in alarm. “Quit that, four eyes,” he growled, uncomfortable.

Kou stepped closer to intervene and Kuga wasn’t smiling anymore, displeased by Kageura’s abuse of Osamu. Kuga highly doubted Osamu felt anything near malicious towards the elder boy and he’d trusted the other’s demeanor.

“I don’t suggest you try that again, Kageura-senpai,” Kuga muttered, eyes dead as he placed himself lightly in front of Osamu who calmly protested.

“Kuga, its fine. It didn’t hurt at all.” Osamu smiled uneasily at the other captain. “I probably just did something without realizing it…”

_Shit, it’s there again._ “Oi, Megane, quit whatever that is. It’s annoying as hell.”

Everyone stared at him.

“Um, can you be more specific?” Osamu tried again.

Another prickle of confusion laced the unfamiliar ones, soft and nowhere near uncomfortable. “That! What the hell are you feeling about me right now!?”

Osamu was perplexed until he remembered Kuga’s explanation of Kageura’s side effect. “…Fondness?”

Kageura stared dumbly and Kou immensely enjoyed his duped friend.

“ **Fondness?** ” Kage nearly spat. “You just MET me, how the fuck are you _fond of me!?_ ”

Osamu scratched a cheek. “Well, you’re one of Kuga’s friends from Border that doesn’t mind him being a neighbor. Of course I’d be fond of you. There _isn’t_ a reason to _dislike_ you.” Osamu nodded. “Unless you were to hurt him or someone from Tamakoma. It doesn’t matter what you feel for me, because what I feel won’t change.”

Nothing to dislike? He was crass, short tempered, dismissive of other, and had the mouth of a sailor. What did this four eyed puppy mean when he said there was nothing to dislike?

“And name one reason why the fuck you’d like me.”

“Aside from Kuga liking you as a friend? You’re very honest, right?”

Kageura groaned, scratching his arm as _fondness_ speckled him, _worry_ slowing creeping up his flesh.

Osamu pursed his lips. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine, just the damn pricks of your fuckin’ **fondness** are irritating me. I’ve never felt them.

Osamu sucked in breath, remembering how these prickling sensations could also hurt the older boy.

Kageura choked as worry, concern and pity slammed into him. _This boy was a fuckin’ bomb of emotions_. “Stop!” Kageura hissed. “You’re flooding me. And fuck your pity, I don’t need it.” He shook his head, “And pity hurts like something between worry and dislike; it’s nauseating Megane.”

Instantly the feelings stopped, leaving him almost bare after the onslaught of emotions. He blinked owlishly, the glasses boy smiling at him again, all squishy like.

Fondness, now apply named, made way for yet another soft stabbing sensation. A _warm, encompassing_ one impossible to ignore. There was only one problem, Kageura recognized this one instantly as it was familiar. “The hell, Megane! Maternal Instinct! That’s gross as shit!”

Kageura backed away from Tamakoma Second’s captain. Screw puppy, Megane was a **dangerous little shit** for him. “Don’t come near me!”

Osamu stepped forward while Kuga was pleased at their progress, Kou inwardly dying at the scene in front of him.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Kageura-senpai?” Senpai might was well have been replaced with -kun with the sheer wave of pleasant feelings stabbing at the scorpion user now.

Kageura swallowed. “Oi, I’m warning you! I’ll fuckin’ attack, ya’ bastard, don’t think I won’t!”

Kuga smiled, feeling the lie and knowing the even if it was true that it wouldn’t deter Osamu. His captain would just give chase in his flesh body, forcing Kageura into an impasse.

Osamu quickened his pace after the other. “Perhaps you should rest, just in case since you had to wait somewhere so busy for us. Have you eaten yet, either? We’re meeting around lunch time, you realize, Kageura-senpai?”

The black haired boy high tailed it, Osamu on his heels.

Kuga nodded satisfied. “Humu~” He turned to Kou. “That went well, didn’t it, Murakami-senpai? I think they might get along.”

Kou broke apart then.

* * *

  **( OMAKE: )**

* * *

All three paused a month later, eating, because Kageura was a shivering mess in his corner of the table abruptly.

“Kage?” Kou questioned, having never seen this reaction. Surely it was important, Kage panting as he shivered, eyes have trouble staying open. Fear, maybe?

It was a lukewarm glare, straight for Osamu again. “Fucking again!?” He panted. “What even _is this hell_?” Tingling sensations plagued every square inch of his skin, and the kicker? They felt _good_ , great even.

Osamu blushed. “Well, uhm, you have nice hair, your honest, kinda’ cute sometimes. I find your eyes striking.” Osamu blushed. “A crush, maybe?” He swallowed, glasses glinting as he took in the flush of Kageura’s skin.

“Or lust,” Osamu murmured, Kageura choking at that admission.


End file.
